


Ambedo

by StrudelQueen



Series: A Series of Stories Concerning Lysander Nikonov [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrudelQueen/pseuds/StrudelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noun. a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details—raindrops skittering down a window, tall trees wriggling in the wind, clouds of cream swirling in your coffee—which leads to a dawning awareness of the haunting fragility of life, a mood whose only known cure is the vuvuzela.</p><p> </p><p>Lysander contemplates over her newfound powers. Curvus is of no help, as usual, in helping her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambedo

**Author's Note:**

> My final project for my class and probably the most action packed as of now. Mostly character building for Lysander and Curvus' relationship along with introducing another character of mine, Evan.

It has been a rough few weeks since Lysander discovers this strange power of hers. She was unable to describe her power other than seeing strange objects and visions floating around her, which Curvus eloquently put it together as “the ability to see the future or the possible futures of a person, otherwise known as precognition”. Lysander didn’t think that was the accurate way to describe her powers or even what she is seeing. 

“But Curvus, I didn’t really see the future. All I see around me is basically a bunch of strange shapes everywhere!” she yelled. It was the only thing she could comprehend about what she was seeing. Everything was devoured in shades of black, grey, and white. The only thing that Lysander could distinguish is pieces of string, so thin that it could be thread instead, crisscrossing the entirety of the room like a gigantic loom. There were a few strings leading outside the window of her room and some of them coming from under the door. There even a few attached to Lysander’s fingers, which lead to her jerk her fingers back and forth, watching how the strings sway along with her dancing fingers. Curvus didn’t have a variety of strings attached to him. Instead, he only had two strands that are much thicker than hers. One of the strings, a dark green just like pine needles, was attached between the two of them; the other string was a frayed piece colored a dirty golden color, similar to brass, was leading outside the nearby window. 

To his credit, Curvus didn’t outwardly react to her frantic movements and jittery body. In front of him, he didn’t see anything but a kid looking around with unfocused, glowing eyes and wiggling fingers; if he wasn’t living with this kid, he would have thought that there’s something wrong with her. Unfortunately, that was not the case and Curvus could only just observe the strange antics of his reluctant charge while thinking about the strange phenomena that had happened to her. 

He couldn’t see whatever she was seeing and he took his time thinking of what he should say. The kid was much younger than him and he didn’t know how to handle them at all, seeing as he is old enough that he couldn’t even remember his own age anymore. The fact that he took a little too long to say anything had made Lysander want to pinch his cheek just to get him to answer, but it’s nearly impossible since they both knew that she couldn’t touch him, even if she were to try. Her hands would pass through him and she didn’t want to suffer under his haughty smirk that makes her grind her teeth in irritation. 

“I don’t see anything Lysander,” he eventually says, looking at her. “Now, could you stop moving your fingers around, you look like a centipede.”

In the end, Lysander and Curvus didn’t really get too far in finding an explanation to her newfound powers. It was a sudden attack, too quick for either beings to prevent from happening. It started with a blinding pain behind her eyes that later spread all over her body; there was no warnings other than a feeling, as if all of her senses were magnified and every sensation she felt was just too much for the poor adolescent. At some point, she suddenly collapse after a wave of extreme fatigue and excruciating pain wash over her, sending her into the realm of unconsciousness. When she came to, Curvus had informed her, after her pesterings, that she had sudden froze and fell backwards on her bed. He left out the fact that her eyes had stopped glowing that toxic green color he saw earlier and return to normal, just a plain blue. He also told her to find a way to use her powers again, which is not the greatest thing to wake up after a could of days spent being unconsciousness, in Lysander’s humble opinion. She wanted support, not criticism from him. 

Lysander did not know what to do with her powers. She couldn’t even find a way to use it or control it. Everything she had done so far, from concentrating on her brothers to the point of getting a mild headache to waving her hands around just to see if she could activate her powers. Nothing had worked so far, and she just continued to try to activate her powers. Curvus was of no help to her and he constantly gives her snide remarks of her uselessness before disappearing. Lysander ignored him. 

Her most pressing concern with her power is to find a way to explain why she could see those strange threads everywhere. Even Curvus, and all his cockiness and knowledge, didn’t help her at all. However, Lysander has an inkling that Curvus could be lying to her this entire time. He did have a streak of sadism and enjoys watching her suffer while he chuckles in the background, which peeves her. Curvus also enjoys lying and insulting her as well. It took a while for Lysander to doubt anything that comes out of that arrogant jerk’s mouth and treat him with a certain degree of wariness that borderlines paranoia. She could never tell if he’s pulling her leg or not lately, since he’s getting cleverer with his taunts and tricks. 

Thinking about her powers had lead to Lysander recalling about a recent incident that occurred two days ago. She remembered that her best friend, Evan, had called her to schedule a meet up somewhere in town, which she happily agreed to doing. The both of them had been busy with school works and studying lately and it made her worry about her friend’s well being, whom denied being stressed. She didn’t believed him at all, until he made a godawful joke about school work being “cruel work” that led to her hanging up on him. Lysander just could not handle him and his puns. 

“Evan, I’ll meet you at the sidewalk near the park,” Lysander said. She left her home about thirty minutes ago and was loitering around the edge of the park, waiting for her friend to come. He has a bad habit of being late to every meeting and she hoped that he wouldn’t be late to this one.

“Don’t worry Lysander! I’ll be sure to de-park now!” was his reply and Lysander could only rolled her eyes up to the sky and groaned at his horrible timing and joke. “Okay, okay. I’m almost there anyway, just give me a minute. See ya!” Evan hung up and Lysander pulled the phone away from her ear and put it in her pocket. She stood there, fiddling with a stray dustball she found in her coat pocket before watching it leave. Curvus hadn’t been talking at all lately and Lysander could only hoped that it would stay that way. She could barely stand him and his infuriating, scathing remarks behind her back.

“Lysander!” came Evan’s familiar voice and Lysander turned around to see him, cupping his hands around his mouth in hopes of magnifying his voice to reach her. Lysander gave him a heartwarming grin and wave back, but her grin immediately fell.

The screeching sound of a car tires and the blaring horns of the car alerted her that Evan was in terrible danger. She felt her heart stop and Lysander watch the scene in horror and dash forward, hoping to prevent her friend from being injured. 

She ran with as much speed her young body could contain, which wasn’t much to begin with, and felt her entire body screaming at her to hurry up and push him away. She open her mouth to yell at her friend to run but Evan was unable to hear her due to the noise the tires were making. What really push her was how his eyes went wide with fear and Lysander tried to push herself to go faster. 

It was then that the entire world began to fade into grey once more. Lysander felt her eyes began to burn as everything around her seemed to stop and only she was moving. Colored strings scattered across the entire world but Lysander’s main focus was the one that was in front of her, colored a dark black. It was severed completely into two pieces. 

Lysander didn’t know what came over her but she grabbed the tatter piece of string with her left hand and pulled it in the opposite direction of the speeding car. Then in a flash, everything was back to normal, the strings are gone, and the car still going down the road. However, Evan was on the floor, staring at Lysander with wide eyes and pointing a shaking finger at her, his face, still pale with shock at what just happened.

“Lysander, what’s wrong with your eyes?”


End file.
